perfect lyrics to a broken melody
by shiksa goddess
Summary: Love,by its very definition, is irrational. Well that's a good way to describe us/ Robbie&Jade


Love- Noun-Strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties

/  
>Love,by it's very definition,is irrational.<br>That's a good way to describe us.

/  
>She finds him by a tree.<br>Rex has apparently taken a leave of absence,so he's alone.  
>Well,he pretty much always was. She guesses that's the problem.<br>She sits besides him wordlessly.  
>"West." He says blatantly,throwing a small rock into the pond in front of them.<br>"Shapiro" She grabs his hand subconciously,but leaves it there. Maybe for protection. Maybe for comfort. Maybe for love.

/  
>Her social status drops miles. She sneers viscously as Beck kisses Cat's head" lovingly",just because Jade's around,as if to prove that he could be in love with someone else but her.<br>She simply intertwines her fingers with Robbie's and walks away,because she really does love Robbie,and doesn't need to prove it to anybody.  
>Except herself.<p>

/  
>When she kisses him the first time, his lips taste like menthol Vicks' and Tropicana orange juice. But slowly they taste like coffee and 's left her mark.<br>Oh,the taste of love.

/  
>For a reason unknown to Robbie,Jade kisses him at every given chance.<br>The kisses are fireworks, pretty and dazzling, but oh-so-fucking dangerous and fragile. One drop,one spark could disturb the balance. But when their lips interlock, her legs straddle him, he can't even pretend to give a shit.

/  
>It could be anger management. It could be possession.<br>But love?  
>Darling,that's not even in their vocabulary.<p>

/  
>He watches her slip away gradually. It starts with the distance between their hands,then the distance between their heads,then the distance between their hearts.<br>He pulls Rex out of the closet to fill the gap that only Jade filled and only Jade could close.

/  
>Heels and heads hit the floor of André's house.<br>"Hey,Rob,wanna sip?" André asks drunkenly and hands Robbie the red plastic cup.  
>Remind me again why parents are naïve enough to leave their teenage kids alone in a house?<br>"Uh,no thanks,Dré" He says,scuffing the parquet floor with the toe of his Nike.  
>A tipsy Tori comes up behind André with a cup of her own.<br>"But it's soooooo good" She giggles and trips on her stilleto. She falls forward,giving the party a full view of her ass.  
>She laughs again as André helps her up.<br>"Aww,thanks Dré. Your so sweeeeettt." She kisses him and he leads her up to his room.  
>Jade comes suddenly behind Robbie.<br>"I always knew she was an idiot."  
>Robbie stares at her questioningly.<br>"You've never been hammered?"  
>"Nope"<br>"Me either."  
>"Well...there's a first time for everything" Jade said brightly,grabbing two wine coolers from the wet bar.<br>"Cheers"

/  
>Robbie wakes up the next morning in a mix of puke and sweat. He realizes that he's in an unfamiliar bed,and he's naked.<br>As is Jade West,who's lying next to him.  
>It was bound to happen,he thinks darkly, pulling on skinny jeans to hide any evidence of their debauchery.<br>Except for the one naked body,still in a deep sleep from gallons and gallons of "happy drinky drinks",which he believes is what she called them during a puking fit.  
>Well,it also could be what he called it. He wasn't any less intoxicated then her.<br>He drives away with his head foggy,due to vodka,worry,and Jade.

/  
>They graduate,and it's nothing but adrenaline that keeps them awake during the oh-so-boring speeches.<br>"I'm so proud of you!"  
>"The best class of students Hollywood Arts has ever had!"<br>You say that every year,we don't feel special.

/  
>They meet again at 30, in Rockefeller Plaza of all places.<br>"Fancy meeting you here!" She says, a strange pep in her voice.  
>"What on Earth are you doing in New York?"<br>"I could ask the same to you,! Is.. it...still West?"  
>"It is now..." A lingering sadness catches in her throat.<br>"Beck and I had a broken engagement ,and I also had a miscarriage."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"What for? I'm happy as a clam now. I got to do what I really wanted to, write. I'm a professional playwright,some of my works are on Broadway."  
>"Jade! That's great. I was just drafted for the Mets. I'm getting a feel for the city."<br>" Shapiro plays major league baseball,huh? Never woulda imagined that one in high school."  
>"Yeah,I didn't either. Hey,uh,Jade, you wanna go get coffee...or...something?" Robbie said,pointing to the conveniently located Starbucks across the street.<br>"Yeah." She says,smiling and taking his hand. "I'd like that."  
>He'd like to say it was like old times,but honestly? This is better.<p>

/  
>He proposes after yet-another-sold-out-show,because he knows she's at her happiest after raging success.<br>"Jade Evin West,will you marry me?"  
>"Duh." It's just as simple as that,and she's as simple as that, and they're as fucking simple as that.<p>

The ring gleams on her finger. He wonders if this whole engagement thing is overdone, that they should just elope to Vegas.  
>That would be simple. That would be easy. But it wouldn't be them.<p>

/  
>Her hair gleams and her black dress-we all know she has no innocence,and she has no reason to lie about it. Psh.-clings to her miniscule frame. She sees people staring, feels happiness radiating from Beck to her. He sends Jade a telepathic message as he squeezes Tori's hand.<br>"I hope you're happy" It's not spiteful,it's incredibly sincere,and she gets the whole message from one smile.  
>"Thanks" She mouths lightly,almost dropping her bouquet.<br>He winks in response.  
>She looks around a bit more,at André,who was smiling at her, Cat, André's girlfriend and Jade's maid of honor,standing at the altar, her parents, James all stoic and Kerry teary. And finally<br>Robbie.  
>There's really not much else to say about him. He's...Robbie. The nerd. The baseball player. The love of her life.<p>

/  
>And so,festivities commence. Everyone laughs&amp;smiles&amp;cheers for the happy new couple. The joy of it all radiates in Jade's eyes,Robbie notices.<br>His eyes shine,too.

/  
>Magnolia Grace Shapiro bursts into the world on a magical,glittery Saturday, 4 days before Easter.<br>"She's so adorable!"  
>"She's perfect!" Robbie keeps gushing over his firstborn.<br>But somethings wrong. Terribly wrong. So terribly wrong,in fact, Magnolia Grace dies in her daddie's arms.  
>"I'm terribly sorry,, she didn't get enough oxygen in the womb. Her heart didn't develop properly. It seems the lack of oxygen also cause your miscarri-"<br>"Shut up." Jade says, voice cracking.  
>. Thisisntrealisntrealisntreal.<br>Guess the 'bundle of joy' term was off.

/  
>Like the Beatles said" Ohbladi,ohblada, life goes on."<br>It does, Jade thinks,slicing the razor to her skin.  
>Her hair shines as magnificently as the magenta blood staining it as she falls to the floor.<br>Life goes on,didn't you know?

**A/N Ohmigod,this is so short and pointless. I was srsly adding random shizz just to get it above a thousand words. I suck. Anywho,this wasn't meant to be angst, just drama,cuz I suck at much else. It was gonna be angst,but then I added the party scene and screwed it all up. Absslfjdkjr. Im a fuckup. This is like an insult to Victorious fandom. And I srsly have got to include a bibliography, I stole from so many places.**  
><strong>Beatles<strong>  
><strong>The extraordinary secrets of April,May,and June-Robin Benway<strong>  
><strong>Audrey,Wait!-Robin Benway<strong>  
><strong>Thirteen-Lauren Myracle<strong>  
><strong>Breakeven-The script<strong>  
><strong>Stick Around- Graham Phillips and Ariana Grande<strong>  
><strong>Ummmm...thinks thats it...ignore my extravagant rambles,please.<strong>  
><strong>Please review, flames are for pyro's, and they have special help for that. But criticism is helpful. Be nice tho! Please! =P<strong>  
><strong>The review button gives out your favorite candy and a recording of Stick Around by Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips if you press it,so please partake =D<strong>


End file.
